


My First and Last

by MinnieMallow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dating, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieMallow/pseuds/MinnieMallow
Summary: Chanyeol has a little secret.





	My First and Last

He waited in front of the apartment complex like he did so many times before.  
And still his heart always starts racing when the small man emerges from the main entrance and walks to his car. The passanger side opens and Baekhyun climbs into the car, leaning in for a kiss and giving him that cute smile that made Chanyeol fall in Love.  
"So what are we up to today?"  
"I thought I take you out to the movies and Dinner?" Chanyeol answers.  
"Sounds lovely."

And Lovely it was.  
They have an amazing evening,  
Watching a scary Movie benefitted in Baekhyun pressed against Chanyeols side and trying to hide.. and a few sneaky kisses.  
After Dinner he drove Baekhyun home.  
"Do you want to come up with me?" The smaller asks hopefully.  
Chanyeol nods and steals a quick kiss before getting out of the car and following the smaller man like a puppy.  
Chanyeol get's out his phone once he's on the couch and waiting for Baek to get done in the Bathroom and sees a unread message.

》Myeon: She's sleeping now. Made a real mess today. When are you coming home?

Yeol: I'm at Baeks house, I'll be back in a couple hours. 《

"Are you ok? You look so serious."  
Chanyeol nearly jumps out of his skin when his lover suddenly sits next to him.  
"No everything is alright. I just need a kiss."  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "You're such a sap" he smiles and presses his lips on Chanyeol. 

 

~~ 

He practically flies into his apartment. He is on cloud nine.  
When he enters the living room he sees Junmyeon sitting on the couch, watching Tv and drinking wine.  
"Oh so you're staying over?"  
"Please it's just a glas of wine."  
Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. "Yes of course I'm staying over. She was restless today and I don't want you to be alone when she wakes up crying her lungs out. This is her first tooth after all."  
Chanyeol only nods. Junmyeon is a father of two year old twin boys so of course he knows what he is talking about. He is only able to help Chanyeol out because his husband, Yifan, is staying at home full time, working from home.  
When Junmyeon retreats to the guest room, Chanyeol makes a stop in the room next to his.  
He stands infront of the little crib, looking down at the sleeping baby.  
He can see that she's been crying. She doesn't take her first tooth well. 

6 months ago his life changed forever.  
His sister passed away in child birth.  
With no one to take care of her Daughter, since the baby's father was a one night stand from a trip to Hong Kong, and their own mother being to sick to take care of a baby, Chanyeol took her in.  
He decided to raise his sisters Child to the best of his abilitys and thanks to his best friend he had help whenever he needed it.  
5 months ago he discovered a bakery a few streets away and fell in love at first sight with the cute guy manning the register.  
They went on dates and Baekhyun asked him to be his boyfriend 2 months ago.  
But Baekhyun doesn't even know that Ahri is even existing.

 

Almost a year after he met him Chanyeol was more in love with Baekhyun than ever.  
And still hasn't mentioned a single word about the child that will be turning one soon.  
He desperately wants to share news about her. She started crawling lately and he also catched her more then once when she was standing, holding onto the couch for dear life and falling on her butt a few seconds later. But Baekhyun made it clear he is to young for a child when they where out drinking. Baekhyun is only 22. Of course he doesn't want to take care of a child just now and on top of that a child that isn't even his. So he still keeps her a secret. Always being over at Baekhyuns place when Junmyeon is taking care of her.  
He is currently standing infront of Baekhyuns apartment, a huge bouqet in tow since it's the smallers birthday today. Ahri's birthday is a week later. Chanyeol sighs but pushes that thought away to finally knock on Baekhyuns door.  
Oh what a lovely sight he gets when the smaller opens the door. His mouth falls open when he sees him a oversized sweater, obviously Chanyeols, and stockings. Baekhyun grabs his arm and pulls him into the apartment, door slamming shut and bouquet long forgotten on the hallway floor. Chanyeol hoists the smaller man up and carries him to the bedroom practically throwing him onto the bed. From where he stands he has the perfect view. The smaller looks up at him, panting, legs spread in ivitation.  
He slips between them and from there on everything escaltes quickly.

Baekhyun is pawing at his back, leaving angry red lines as he fingers the living daylight out of him. He's sucking on the youngers neck, enjoying the moans he is bringing out of him.  
"Babe... more.. please... fuck me!" He moans out and Chanyeol just groans in response. Baekhyun lets out a whine im protest when the thick fingers leave his body but the emptiness doesn't last long because Chanyeol is pushing his dick inside all the way only mere seconds later.  
They start out with a slow pace, kissing and keeping it romantic.  
But as soon as Baekhyun gets flipped onto his hands and knees they start fucking like animals. Chanyeol is trusting into Baekhyun as if his life is depending on it, chasing their highs and coming one after another. 

As they lie next to each other Baek looks at him smiling. "Happy Birthday Baek."  
Baekhyun wants to answer but instead he jumps up and runs to the bathroom.  
He hears retching sounds and immediately jumps up to tend to the smaller male. He rubs over the smallers back. "Did you eat something bad?" "I don't know i think so.."  
He picks Baekhyun up and dresses him up, sitting him on the couch and pampering him the whole evening.  
The smaller falls asleep a few hours later and Chanyeol carries him into the bedroom before he leaves to get to his baby. 

 

Baekhyun sighs when he leaves the doctors office.  
He is pregnant. Almost 2 months now.  
He had a feeling about this but he never wanted to realize it.  
Now it is offical. He is pregnant with Chanyeols baby.  
He smiles. Chanyeols baby. 

He wants to tell him but the giant doesn't answer his messages or the phone.  
He's worried. It's been hours already.  
He decides to go to bed when his phone rings. It's Junmyeon.  
"Hello?"  
"Baekhyun? I.. can you please come to the hospital. Chanyeol needs you. He won't let me calm him down."  
"Y.. yeah of course."  
He get's dressed and gets into his car as fast as he can.  
When he arrives at the ward Junmyeon texted him he already sees Chanyeol sitting in a chair completely distressed. His hair is a mess and the giant is crying.  
He kneels down infront of him.  
"Whats wrong Chanyeol?" "She has a high fever and I am scared I took her here to late. She's so small and so young what if she dies?" Baekhyun looks up at Junmyeon, completely lost but he doesn't ask. He just comforts his boyfriend until he gets called into the room by a doctor. Baekhyun takes a look inside a sees a crip standing in the room.  
Once the door is closed he looks up at his boyfriends best friend.  
"What the fuck is going on, Junmyeon?"  
"He did not tell you?" He shakes his head.  
"His sister died a year ago at child birth..  
She knew it was either her or the baby and Chanyeol promised her to took the child in since.. his mother is to sick and no one else was there. I know he hid her the first months but I thought he finally told you..  
She turned 1 today."  
Baekhyun doesn't know what to do. He is angry. He thought being in a relationship meant being there for each other and being honest. A child is a huge part of Chanyeols life. He knew of Chanyeols sister but he didn't knew there was a baby involved. "I'm sorry.. but I... I need to go.."

 

Baekhyun ignored all of Chanyeols calls, all messages, all pleads to talk to him. He didn't came out if the cafe's kitchen he worked in and never opened the door.  
This went on and on for months.  
He felt betrayed and never wanted to see Chanyeol again. He looked down at his belly and held back tears.  
He found out it's going to be a boy and his due date is the 14th december.  
3 months left. And he went trough everything alone with no help, just the help of his best friend Yixing. But he chose this. 

 

Chanyeol was in the Park with his little girl, chasing her around while she let out little screams of joy when she bumbed against someone. She fell on her ass and started crying in shock.  
Chanyeol ran up to her and picked her up.  
"I'm sorry we where playing. I hope she did no... baek?"  
He looked at Baekhyuns stunned face.  
Baekhyun looked at the little girl that looked so much like Chanyeol. Her hair was as unruly as Chanyeols and her ears just as big. But her facial features look so much like the ones he saw on the picture of Chanyeols sister on his phone.  
He wants to open his mouth when Chanyeol stops him.  
"Can we talk? You never.. let me.. but.. I want you to know.."  
The smaller man nods.  
They settle down on a bench while Ahri is playing on the playground.  
"Chanyeol.. why did you hide her?"  
"You said you don't want a child now. That you are to young. We where out drinking and you had a bit to much.. thats when you told me. And I got scared.. i love you so much and I was so scared you will leave me once you find out I take care of my sisters baby.. because.. if you don't want a child why should you take care of someone elses?" He looks at Baekhyun with a sad expression.  
"Oh Chanyeol.. you are too stupid. Yes I was scared of having a child but.. Damn it Chanyeol if she is yours of course I take care of her. And If I get to have your baby, which I do, I would gladly have it. I love you, I never stopped. I was just so angry.."  
Chanyeol silences him with a kiss.  
He takes Baekhyun home with him.  
After getting Ahri out of her dirty Jacket he excuses himself.  
Baekhyun takes off his jacket and let the little girl drag him around the living room. She shows him everything and he smiles. Apparently Parks are very social.  
When Chanyeol comes back he nearly crashes into wall.  
"Baek.." he points at Baekhyuns stomach.  
"I told you. You where just too stupid to notice." Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun and kisses him. A kiss filled with love.  
"Its going to be a boy. Due in December.. i found the day.. i found out about her."  
Chanyeol feels bad but Baekhyun shakes his head. Silently telling him to let it go.  
They are starting their new life now. No looking back. 

 

It was the 24th of december and Baekhyun was pissed.  
They moved a month after making up and bought everything for the baby to be ready.  
But the baby wasn't ready. Here he was. 10 days overdue and no sign of the baby wanting to come out just now. They are having Junmyeon and Yifan over as well as their Twin Boys Minseok and Jongdae.  
"Baek relax." He hisses. "No Chanyeol I won't relax. Your son is playing football with my fucking bladder and I am getting very frustrated with him not wanting to finally get the fuck out."  
Chanyeol looks at his guests in an apologetic way before he silently makes his way to check on the kids.  
He comes back as quickly as he went there.  
"Whats wrong?" Yifan asks.  
"I don't know whats scarier. Baekhyun or Ahri beating Jongdae with a stuffed Dinosaur while Minseok is cheering her on."  
They start laughing then but the peace isn't lasting long when they hear Baekhyun screaming that his 'fucking water' finally broke. 

 

15 hours later, on the 25th of december, 2am, their sons, Kyungsoo and Sehun, where born.  
Their little miracles in december.


End file.
